lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeorgeEnwin.Jr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Tyler Locke! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 04:40, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Adoption Hi there! I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wiki as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain it! *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki! If you have adopted an older wiki with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wiki's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with other Fandom users! *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Fandom, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- CzechOut 18:26, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hi George! My name is Mandy, and I will be your Fandom for the Locke & Key Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my wall and I will do my best to help :) With the release of the TV adaptation on the horizon (I hope you're excited!), I want to make sure you have all the tools necessary to build out all of the new and upcoming content. Do you have any plans in the works for how you'd like to approach this? If you need any help, I can get a member of the on board, whose job is to ensure the best content is available on the wiki as quickly as possible. Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in. I'd also like to update the main page to include some information about the TV series, so any curious readers can easily find what they're looking for. Again, let me know if you're cool with that and I'll make the changes asap. Looking forward to hearing from you! —idekmandy 05:30, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Mandy Since the time i adopted this wiki, i've been meaning to update several things like infobox style, wordmark, and wiki background as well. I eventually got around with css and background taken from the comic, but decided to wait a promotional from the upcoming Netflix series. I also been busy with school and stuff, so haven't been around for a last month. Really glad and excited to have you and Fandom staff to help with the wiki. So, by all means, feel free to updating the wiki with any newer info of the upcoming Locke & Key series. :GeorgeEnwin.Jr (talk) 02:08, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Content Team help= Howdy, George! I'm Luke from Fandom's . I'm here to help out with content creation regarding the Netflix adaptation of Locke and Key, whether it be episode summaries, character articles, lore — or anything between! I'll be fairly active during the days surrounding the release of season one of the programme, and will do my best to ensure that the majority of content is added to the wiki in a timely manner, so if there is anything specific you need any help on, let me know! I've created all of the remaining episode articles, and will be moving onto getting character articles up before the end of the week. Do you have any preference for whether you want separate character articles for the Netflix adaptation, or if you wish to keep the same articles, just with added information? It would be easier to have separate articles in case any of the information clashes, but we can always use one central article and modify the contents — this would mean adapting the character template, however, to have variable such as actor/actress; just let me know which is easier for you! I've began rewriting a couple of articles that generally have poor wording, with focus on the keys articles, as they generally are a little poorly written so need to be updated ready for their appearance in the television adaptation. Apologies for this lengthy message, I just wanted to ensure which direction you want to go in in regards to some aspects -- let me know if you have any questions or any areas that you feel need expanding/focus! -- [[User:Original Authority|'Original Authority']][talk] 15:49, January 15, 2020 (UTC)